


【民tak】潜意识

by opiumpoppyvv



Category: jangminho, mrtrot, youngtak, 张民好, 朴永卓, 民tak, 장민호
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumpoppyvv/pseuds/opiumpoppyvv
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【民tak】潜意识

朴永卓最近的睡眠很不踏实。

张民好已经三天夜不归宿了，以前不会这样。  
五月是个爱打雷的季节，朴永卓从小就怕这个。大他七岁的哥哥那个时候就会双臂把他护在怀里，嘴里给他哼着民谣，轻柔软糯绵长的悸动和安慰，就混杂着洗涤朴永卓幼小的心灵。  
他视张民好的手臂为港湾和最后的安逸，这一晃就过了快三十年。

然而这一切在朴永卓三十七岁的一年里，崩塌了。  
他和张民好离开家后的日子，过得不如意但于他而言还算舒服。他从街边的酒吧最受人欺负的后厨靠自己努力爬到了经理的位置，又凭着自己招人喜爱的样子和齁甜会说话的讨好的性格赢得了大老板的赏识。有能在H市混的得一片自我天地的已经是他此刻的满足。他和张民好也从那时候四处会漏风，下雨会吹进屋的屋塔房里搬到了有暖气热乎乎的屋子里。  
张民好那时候吃的苦比他多的多，发传单，游泳教练，四处走穴，健身教练……苦的累的吃力不讨好的活他都干过。  
白天在外面被人欺负的不像样，晚上回来拿着手磨破皮的还沾着血丝儿揉皱巴的钱给朴永卓买雪糕和红豆包吃。  
朴永卓觉轻，那时候在酒吧为了陪客人也一天天把自己胃都喝坏了，晚上躺在张民好的手臂湾儿里就会睡着睡着就哭了，哭着哭着就往张民好的怀里蹭。  
太软了，朴永卓时常在张民好的怀里就像个无骨软猫一样，把自己团成个球然后来回扫着张民好的心房。

但这只小妖精，张民好一直没收了他。

不是没有过擦枪走火过的浓烈的亲吻，也不是没有已经试探和握紧了命脉的浓情。  
但是朴永卓眼睛里一旦水泪汪汪，张民好转身就回头给自己一巴掌，然后自己就去客厅打坐了。

我们是什么关系。  
哥，好哥哥。

好哥哥怎么能侵了弟弟的身子。

  
一定是因为这样。  
朴永卓被胃痉挛痛醒的时候已经半夜两点了。外面呼呼的刮着风，玻璃噗拉噗拉的咔咔响搅得朴永卓觉得耳朵快破了。  
那个男人在你怀里睡的香么，朴永卓这样凝视着张民好的电话号码这样想。  
'嘟嘟'两声电话就断了，是被挂掉的。

张民好那时候因为当拳击手的陪练，每天回来都是一身伤。朴永卓跪在身后给他擦药的时候自己眼眶先泛了红。  
“wuli tak怎么哭了。”世界上去哪儿找第二个如张民好这般温柔的男人啊。会给自己擦掉眼泪然后嘴唇贴合在自己的嘴角，一个紧密的触碰心都溶了。  
“你别再受伤了，哥。”朴永卓先哭崩了的脸蹭在了张民好背部的伤口上，砂的疼。  
张民好回身把手握住然后看着朴永卓的眼睛，“哥一定让你住上大房子，哥保证。”

大房子有什么好的。朴永卓痛到脑门上全是汗珠，手在药箱里翻找打碎了好几个玻璃瓶也没见到胃药，眼前已经模糊掉了，像濒临死亡前那种走马灯一样曾经的岁月就在眼前闪现。  
“民好，张民好……”  
朴永卓嘴里念得最后一句，终于在还没掉落地上时，大门终于有了拧钥匙的响动。

  
屋里没开灯，张民好往卧室走的时候差点踩了朴永卓的胳膊。  
“youngtak！youngtak？”张民好的语气急得不行，拿了药箱里的两片极速见效的胃药扔在水里给朴永卓喂了下去。  
把人抱到沙发上，朴永卓这期间一直迷茫的抓着他的领带。“我回来了，我回来了。”张民好把他的头枕在自己的胳膊上环抱着他的头，一下一下给他顺着胃里的绞痛。  
是自己疏忽大意了，好长时间胃痛没再犯他就疏于对朴永卓的照顾，这让他很懊悔。  
也有点怨。  
怨他自己冒出了想有离开的打算。  
打算离开朴永卓，离开两个人已经住了十几年的家。

那个男人是张民好去当保镖认识的。  
那是他第一天上班，给一个刚出道不久但是就拥有了一票忠实粉丝的摇滚歌手闵京勋当保镖。  
他因为出手敏捷挡了一个过激的粉丝举动，而让闵京勋对他特别的感谢。  
“哥今天我请你吃饭吧？”  
闵京勋出道不久，但是出了名的难伺候。助理小姑娘跟他说话都是小心翼翼，闵京勋不爱笑也不爱多言，那是所有跟在他身边的人第一次见他主动跟谁这么熟络。  
“你有要守护的人吗？哥。”闵京勋晃着高脚杯里未满的红酒，晃了一杯壁的酒痕却也晃散了那醇香的味道。  
“你眼里总是有个倒影。”

“思念的倒影。”

闵京勋提出的交换条件听起来特别不错，给张民好一笔钱，足够给自己置办一个大房子还富裕的地步。交换条件是以后张民好从保镖就换成他贴身保镖，二十四小时都不能离开的那种。  
张民好真动了这个念头，他和朴永卓都不年轻了，如果拿到了这笔钱，朴永卓已经保证了以后的衣食无忧。  
不是很好吗？

张民好用嘴唇贴贴朴永卓额头，好像有点退烧了。想把人从怀里放到床上，朴永卓抓紧他衣袖没有半点想放手的意思。  
“我以为你不会再回来了，张民好。”朴永卓好像想到了什么，嘴一撇眼一眨，好几滴眼泪就呼啦呼啦往下滴。  
“怎么会这么想。”张民好见怀里人没有松手的意思，又把手臂紧了紧。“外面打雷了，害怕了吗？”  
“嗯，害怕。”  
“但是，抵不过你要离开那种恐惧。”  
“哥……别走算我求你了。”  
朴永卓扒着身子想够他的唇，但是额头一层接一层的汗珠耗尽了他的体力。泛白的骨节揪着衣袖是最后的祈求，是自己自私，但是对于张民好的溺爱自己还想再自私一点。

“我离不开你，张民好。”  
还带着微苦的糖衣药味，贴合在两个不留缝隙的唇齿之间。

不走了。  
这辈子什么也不能把你换走了。

  
闵京勋收到的信息：祝你会找到二十四小时贴身保镖。  
闵京勋笑了一下，用手握着的酒杯和对面空空如也的酒杯碰了一下。

你守护的原来也如此爱你呢。


End file.
